


Art Discussion

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She looked away, an amused smile making a way into her face as Makalurë kept going about paintings. Or rather, his talents for it. “Landscapes,” she said, slowly as if trying not to spook him. Or offend him. They had been courting for a while, but still it would not do to put him down so completely. “That is the easy part.”
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë/Maglor's Wife
Series: Fictober20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fictober20





	Art Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #2 That's the easy part.

Morilótë sighed as she put the finishing touches of a new painting. She wouldn’t normally work with an audience, but Makalurë was hardly one to interrupt her work and she didn’t mind him at all. She quite like having him around her work. He’d usually offer some opinions, but he never expected her to follow them, at least, because he knew that she was the expect on painting and he wasn’t.

They had been talking about her pieces, and over time, they had drifted over Makalaurë’s attempts at it. It was a good thing she didn’t mind the chatter, while others wouldn’t like to be disturbed during their work progress, she wasn’t. 

“And of course I can paint landscapes,” Makalaurë finished as he lifted another of her pieces to inspect it. It was a newer piece, she had taken the fancy to paint in black canvas, bringing forth the soft and pastel colors for her newer pieces. 

She looked away, an amused smile making a way into her face as Makalurë kept going about paintings. Or rather, his talents for it. “Landscapes,” she said, slowly as if trying not to spook him. Or offend him. They had been courting for a while, but still it would not do to put him down so completely. “That is the easy part.”

Makalaurë turned, placed the painting down and arched a brow at her. “Whatever do you mean?”

Oh well, she might as well say what she come out and say it. “That anyone with paint can draw a landscape, because it doesn’t need to be perfect, as nature seldom is. Those capable of painting portraits, that’s where true talent lies, capturing expression, light and shadows and movement in paint is harder on a living subject than on something that is perfectly still. Specially the eyes and gestures the elda is trying to convey or that you want them to convey.”

Makalaurë slumped on a chair, “Yes,” he said after a while. “I suppose you are right. That portrait you did of grandfather is truly astonishing.”

She couldn’t help the blush that came over her cheeks, even after all the praise her work got, it never ceased to humble her. Finwë’s portrait had been a commission by Queen Indis, who had seen a painting of hers and had liked her work enough to request the portrait. “Thank you, I’m glad King Finwë liked it.”

“He does,” Makalaurë spoke, then he gave her a soft smile. “Even my father couldn’t find any faults, and you know, he’s probably the hardest one to please. I might have to commission you something for him.”

“I could do it, it wouldn’t be much trouble.” Pride swelled, of course it did. Her work hanging in the halls of Kings and Princes was high praise indeed. “Perhaps a portrait of your mother? Or the seven of you?”

“I’ll think about it.” Makalaurë continued to look at her work. “Where do you get the idea of painting on black canvas?”

“Oh, it’s silly really, it simply struck my fancy. I wanted to see how different the paintings would look in black instead of white.” She frowned. “Are they too dark?”

Makalaurë shook his head. “No, the colors that you have chosen for them are perfect. That one,” stood and lifted one. It was a landscape of Alqualondë under the light of Telperion. “Is flawless, you have put light everywhere, the starts reflecting on the water, the light of Telperion bouncing on every surface is right.” He grabbed another. “This one? I really like, the flowers blooming under Laurelin look quite exotic. Truly, Mori, your work is flawless and original. People will love it.”

A small came to her face, “Thank you, Kano. Perhaps I will make something for you, one of these days. When I’m not so busy.”

“Ah yes, your classes. How do they go?”

“Well,” she exhaled loudly, causing Makalaurë to smirk. “They go. I just wish my students learned that not everyone is gifted. Nor that mastery comes in a day or two.” She plopped down gracelessly on a chair, Makalurë walked to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Children are nicer than my elder students.”

Makalaurë let out a laugh, “I imagine so! After all, children are not expecting flawless at first try. And what about your commissions.” 

“My commissions go better, for all that some clients can be demanding, so far, I have not have any complaints of my finished works. So, that’s a small relief. I still have some pieces to finish, of course, but fortunately, nothing that’s truly demanding and it would cause me stress.”

“Well then, that is good to hear at least! Now, take heart dear one, I’m sure you’ll survive your classes and your commissions. Now, up, let me take you to out for a meal, I dare say you earned it.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Thank you again, and where exactly are we going?” Even if she didn’t say it, she knew that the place Makalaurë would pick would be a good one. He had a good knack for finding good places to eat. It was almost a second gift. He blamed it on his nose, she blamed it on his appetite. For someone so fit, he could put away lots of food.

“There’s a place that makes excellent pies, both sweet and savory. I frequent the enough,” Makalaurë looked out the window. “To know that they might be getting ready to take the newest ones out the ovens. They make a vegetable one that is absolute perfection and a chocolate pie that is decadent and it makes you want to weep for joy.”

She smiled, leave it to Makalaurë to find the best places for pie. She stood, “Alright then, take me away, kind sir.”

Mkalaurë laughed, offered his arm and she took it, “Come, it can be our food spot.”

She snorted, but allowed herself to be led away. She truly did like him, well no, that was a lie. She loved him, she could only hope that they would wed further down the road. And of course, she would gift him the painting she was already working on, she had said she’d gift him a piece, he didn’t need to know she was already working on it. Specially not that it was a piece of him singing. He’ll find soon enough.


End file.
